The present invention relates to oral devices, e.g., devices for cleaning the teeth, gums and interproximal regions.
Conventional toothbrushes, having tufts of bristles mounted on a head, are generally effective at removing plaque from the flat surfaces of teeth and the areas between teeth and along the gumline that can be accessed by the bristles during brushing. However, such toothbrushes typically cannot clean interproximal and sub-gingival regions where tufts of bristles are generally unable to penetrate or reach. This is because the bristles tend to pass or flick over the gaps between the teeth and are usually physically impeded from reaching behind the interdental papillae and below the gumline. To clean the interproximal regions supra- and sub-gingivally, it is generally necessary to floss between the teeth with dental floss.
While flossing effectively cleans the interproximal and sub-gingival regions, many people do not floss regularly, or do not floss at all. Failing to floss regularly may result in gingivitis, which can lead to more serious gum diseases. These problems can occur despite regular toothbrushing.
The inventors have found that interproximal penetration appears to occur more often and be deeper when a slow brushing movement is used, slower than many people typically brush their teeth. The present invention features an oral device that is designed to be used with a slow, ratcheting motion, to allow the device to penetrate between the teeth on both sides of each tooth and xe2x80x9cpry outxe2x80x9d trapped food and debris that are lodged in the interproximal regions. Preferred oral devices of the invention provide deep interproximal penetration and effective removal of food and debris.
The inventors have also discovered that there is a correlation between interproximal penetration and the angle of a bristle relative to a line drawn through the interproximal region (xe2x80x9cthe interproximal linexe2x80x9d), substantially parallel to the opposed surfaces of the teeth. If the bristle is parallel to the interproximal line when the device is placed over the teeth (defined as a 0 degree angle), less interproximal.penetration occurs than if the bristle is angled away from the interproximal line. In preferred oral devices, the cleaning elements of the device (e.g., bristles or fins) are angled away from the interproximal line, more preferably at least 10 degrees and most preferably at least 15 degrees.
In one aspect, the invention features an oral device that includes a handle, a head, extending from the handle and having a pair of elongated arms that include opposed surfaces; and a pair of opposed cleaning elements, mounted on the opposed surfaces, the cleaning elements being constructed and positioned to be inserted into the interproximal regions of a user""s mouth when the oral device is moved back and forth. Each of the cleaning elements are positioned at an acute angle with respect to the interproximal line.
In preferred embodiments, the oral device includes one or more of the following features. The cleaning elements are positioned to be flexed towards the opposed arms during movement in a first direction, and then straighten out until they are substantially perpendicular to the opposed surfaces during movement in a second, opposite direction. The device includes a plurality of pairs of cleaning elements, and each of the cleaning elements extends at substantially the same angle, with respect to the interproximal line, as the other cleaning elements on the same surface. The angle is greater than 10 degrees, preferably greater than 15 degrees, more preferably from about 15 to 40 degrees and most preferably about 15 to 30 degrees. The opposed cleaning elements define a V shape. The device includes at least 2 pairs of cleaning elements, the pairs of cleaning elements being positioned along the opposed surfaces at predetermined intervals. The pairs of cleaning elements extend from the handle towards the opposite end of the head in a row. The cleaning elements are progressively shorter as the pairs are spaced further from the handle. The cleaning elements of each pair are from 2 to 20% shorter than the cleaning elements of an adjacent pair that is closer to the handle. The handle includes a gripping portion that is constructed to be grasped between the thumb and first two fingers of a user""s hand. The handle includes a substantially disc-shaped gripping portion. The handle includes an elongated shaft, the head is mounted at a first end of the elongated shaft, and the gripping portion is mounted at a second end of the elongated shaft. The head further comprises a web extending from the handle, and the opposed arms extend outwardly from opposite sides of the web. The web defines a substantially U-shaped opening that faces away from the handle. The device includes a plurality of pairs of centering elements, positioned on the opposed surfaces between the cleaning elements and the web, for guiding the oral device. The centering elements are positioned so that, in use, at least two centering elements on each side are touching the teeth simultaneously. The centering elements comprise elastomeric elements and/or bristle tufts. The centering elements are mounted substantially parallel to the interproximal line. Adjacent pairs of cleaning elements are spaced from 0.5 to 6.0 mm apart along the length of the arms. The cleaning elements comprise bristle tufts and/or elastomeric fins. At least some of the cleaning elements comprise inner, relatively longer thin bristles and outer, relatively shorter and thicker supporting bristles. The bristles have a diameter of from about 0.003 inch to 0.009 inch.
In another aspect, the invention features an oral device that includes: (a) a handle that includes a gripping portion constructed to be grasped between the thumb and first two fingers of a user""s hand; (b) a head, extending from the handle, having a pair of elongated arms that include opposed surfaces; and (c) pairs of opposed cleaning elements, mounted on the opposed surfaces, the pairs of cleaning elements being positioned along the opposed surfaces at predetermined intervals for insertion into the user""s interproximal regions.
Preferred embodiments include one or more of the following features. The gripping portion is substantially disc-shaped. The gripping portion has a thickness of from about 0.5 to 20 mm. The gripping portion has a diameter of from about 2 to 7 cm.
In a further aspect, the invention features a method of cleaning between the teeth of a human, including: (i) inserting into the mouth an oral device that includes (a) a handle having a first end constructed to be grasped by a user and a second, free end; (b) a head, positioned at the second end of the handle, having a pair of elongated arms, the arms being substantially parallel to each other and having opposed surfaces; and (c) pairs of opposed cleaning elements, mounted on the opposed surfaces, the pairs of cleaning elements being positioned along the opposed surfaces at predetermined intervals, the distance between pairs corresponding substantially to the average spacing between human teeth; (ii) positioning the oral device so that the opposed cleaning elements straddle a row of teeth; (iii) pushing the oral device toward the back of the mouth until each pair of opposed cleaning elements is positioned between two adjacent teeth; and (iv) pulling the oral device toward the front of the mouth, causing the cleaning elements to wedge into the interproximal region between the adjacent teeth. Preferably, steps (iii) and (iv) are performed with a motion that is slower than the user""s normal toothbrushing speed.
In yet another aspect, the invention features an oral device that includes a handle, a head, extending from the handle, having a pair of elongated arms that include opposed surfaces, and pairs of opposed cleaning elements, mounted on the opposed surfaces, the pairs of cleaning elements being positioned along the opposed surfaces at predetermined intervals, the cleaning elements being constructed and positioned to be inserted into the user""s interproximal regions when the oral device is moved back and forth with a ratcheting motion to index the device from one interproximal region to the next.
The term xe2x80x9copposedxe2x80x9d, as used herein, is not intended to require that the elements referred to have parallel surfaces, but merely to indicate that the elements generally face toward each other.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of a presently preferred embodiment, and from the claims.